The End
by HotWhiteIce
Summary: After a long, harsh battle, Suzaku finds himself alone with an unconscious Zero. Playing the role of the hero, he decides to take out Zero once and for all, but not without a quick look under his mask... SuzakuxLelouch oneshot, or maybe to be continued...


**title:** The End

**author: **Mello-Luvs-Chocolate

**rated: **pg-13 for suggestive material, violence, cursing, and gay-ness, I guess...

**summary:**after a long and harsh battle, Suzaku finds himself alone with an unconscious Zero. Playing the role of the hero, he decides to take out Zero once and for all. but not befor a quick peak under his mask...

**warnings: **yeah, there's Suzakuxlalouch. big whoop. Talk of killing someone...

**A/N: **okay, first Code Geass fic...I'm Kitty-chan, for all who don't know me...I've written for Deathnote, Naruto, and Shinshi Domei Cross. so, yeah. don't flame if you don't like this couple. Just don't read it. Sheesh...

Forgive me if i make any mistakes with character's name's or OOC-ness and whatnot. I just became interested with this series. I beg for your mercy**.**

**Disclaimer: **Code geass is not mine. If it were, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen would rule the world. Yes, Kallen is there too. Best damn female charecter there is.

CODEGEASS

Suzaku squirmed out from the pile of wreckage he was trapped under and looked around. All he saw were crushed robots of all kinds littered around the perimeter. He walked towards a much bigger peice of machinery than his own and peered inside the control chamber. A crushed body dyed crimson lay inside. The brunette gagged. For such a powerful fighter he had a weak stomach.

Suzaku stood up. He felt dizzy from the long gash running across his forehead, but, he guessed, he was lucky, compared to his other comrades.

Suzaku decided that he would have to find shelter until help came and headed to the nearest patch of grass that wasn't scarlet. Faintly, he lay down in the soft grass stairing up at the sky, concentraiting on his breathing._ In...out...in...out...in...in...Wait, what?!_ He peered over next to himself.

A purple and gold cape move steadily up and down; breathing. Suzaku reached out an arm and peeled back the cape from the person's face, "Are you shitting me?!" was pretty much all he could say. But what would you say if your greatest enemy was laying right in front of you? Unconscious at that.

There Zero lie, right out for everyone to see, or at that moment, Suzaku.

Said boy could bearly breathe he was so overwhelmed by his sudden and unexpected victory. Could this really be happening?! To him of all people...

Suddenly it hit him.

This may be his,much less the government's, only chance to finish off Zero once and for all. The fate of Brittania was in his hands.

Suzaku smiled to himself as he drew out his last defense mechanism; a small dagger. "Well, Zero, it was fun while it lasted, but as you know, all good things must come to an end. But first...I want to know who you really are."

As he pulled off the famous mask of Zero, he felt a shiver run down his spine. _Finally...!_

He pulled it off slowly, watching brown tufts of hair pop out. _This is it...!!_

CODEGEASS

_The next day..._

Suzaku arrived at his fourth period class early and flopped his head down on his desk, tired. All night he had tossed, mulling over the same question_; How can the person I love the most, be the person I hate the most_?

The chair next to him was pulled back. "He Suzaku."said boy looked up. Lelouch.

"Lelouch..." he nodded in acknowledgment.

"What? you seem...never mind." Lelouch looked away and up at their teacher, who was now starting class.

That's right. Suzaku couldn't bring himself to kill Lelouch. No matter how great his hatred burned for Zero, he loved Lelouch. Of coarse, Lelouch didn't know Suzaku loved him, and that's the way it was going to stay. but he had to tell him about the day befor. He couldn't survive knowing such a thing, he had to get it off his chest, even if it killed him.

CODEGEASS

"Lelouch!" Suzaku ran up to Lelouch on the courtyard after school.

"Hm?' he turned around once his "friend" caught up to him.

"Can I talk to you over here?" he gestured to the back of the school grounds.

"Sure, but I have to ask, why out here?"

"I know you're Zero!" he blurted earlier than intended

Lelouch stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "Bwahahaha! That's funny! What, pray tell, made you come to that conclusion?"

So Suzaku retold the story of how he crawled out of the rubble, then found him lieing unconscious, then how he removed his mask. "I'm so sorry, Lelouch. I couldn't bring myself to kill you, because, well..."

"You love me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I never said." Sazuka said, indigently.

"You didn't have to say it. I know there had to be some strong feeling or bond you felt with me to not take out the most wanted criminal. It doesn't surprise me though. When one is lonely, one tends to bond to the closes thing radiating affection towards them." he shrugged.

"You...arn't going to kill me for discovering your secret?"

"No. I'm one of the only things you have left and so destroying me would also result in your self-destruction. You won't tell anyone. But,"

"He stepped closer to Suzaku, "now you can see why I'm doing this! Now you can see why we need to be freed from Brittania!' he paused. "You and I could work side by side to bring justice to the world! With your help, I-**we,**can create a better life for everyone! Please, Suzaku...say you will fight by my side." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Please?"

Lelouch knew he could easily use geass on the boy but he couldn't bring himself to. He just couldn't.

Neither of them said anything, but at that exact moment, Lelouch already knew what Suzaku's answer would be.

**OMG!! yes, this is the end!! You all can imply what his answer was. If you ask nicley, I will write a sequel.**

**did I do a good job on my first CG fic...? please tell me! just no flaming.**

**thank you! I luv you all!!**


End file.
